No Limits
by jmoore430
Summary: Nightwing vs a Talon assassin who is sent to kill Jim Gordon for the Court of Owls. Rated to be safe. Reviews welcome especially flame.


**Disclaimer- I **do not own any of the characters, they all belong to **DC comics.**

NO LIMITS

**Whoosh! Thwack! **The body jerked as warm scarlet liquid seeped from a fresh dagger wound in his left shoulder, but still he continued his pursuit the rain spitting down didn't help Dick to locate is quarry, but it did conceal _him_ from it. Nightwing fired a line into the nearby skyscraper of Wayne Enterprises and glided on to the next roof top. Landing gracefully he sprinted on into the inky blackness. Somewhere out there was a ruthless assassin who had just tried to murder GCPD Commissioner Gordon. He had failed because Nightwing had intercepted him. The Talon didn't fail. They weren't allowed to. And this Talon would do everything within his power in order to assassinate Jim Gordon.

This Talon couldn't be allowed to get away.

The Talon materialised out of the darkness to face Nightwing, unsheathed his blade and prepared to fight. Shoulder wound forgotten, his goal to save the man who was the bravest hero in all of Gotham, the man who had brought down Tony Zucco, who had been Dick Grayson's light in the dark. Unwittingly Nightwing pouched. No plan. No back-up. Nothing.

Stupid.

The assassin raised his blade and deflected Nightwings escrima stick attack with ease. He slashed and Nightwing regaining his balance like the true acrobat he was rapidly counter-attacked him. Flipping away Dick use his momentum to launch two bird-a-rangs, of which one embedded itself in his opponent's thigh. He had to act fast before the regeneration kicked in and healed the wound; he sprinted forward and ripped the metal weapon from the Talon's leg while launching another bird-a-rang aimed directly at the undead warrior's chest. While His opponent was busy defending his chest, Nightwing tried a new tactic; retreat.

He flipped backwards onto a higher level of rooftop, his foot greeting the concrete surface with no more of a sound than the rain that was now thundering down on Gotham. The regeneration would have healed the Talon by now but now Nightwing had a plan formulated, more or less anyway. He concentrated on his opponent who was still attempting to locate him, it was a small advantage but he was counting on it. He glided down silently and rammed his first escrima stick between his enemy's rib-cage, the Talon choked and wretched while Nightwing rained blow after blow upon his torso. He wasn't regenerating. Dicks experiment had proved to be a success.

The Talon realised his weakest a spit-second after Nightwing. The escrima stick was preventing his regeneration; he wrenched it out and gasped with relief as he felt his broken body healing itself.

Nightwing was triumphant. He now knew the fatal weakness, a secret even to the Dark Knight himself. Momentarily distracted by he discovery Nightwing had allowed his opponent to get an edge over him. The Talon twisted away and prepared to move in for the kill.

He would kill Nightwing.

Ruthless. The Talon had no limits. The Court of Owls enforced their "justice" with violence. They had no limits, no rules, nothing to stop them. Nothing.

Nightwing drew his last bird-a-rang and aimed. His muscles aching, he drew back his arm and threw. The second it left his fingers he could tell it was a bad shot, it was where the Talon was _now,_ not where he was _going_ to be. He had forgotten the first thing that the Bat had taught him-this would have definitely have earned him a bat-glare.

Suddenly the Talon was directly in front of him-What? How? Simple, he hadn't been concentrating. Too busy contemplating what Batman would do.

The undead warrior slashed down catching Nightwing above his brow dripping blood into his eyes, obstructing his vision. Blinking the blood out of his eyes Nightwing aimed a blind punch and was rewarded with a crack of kevlar on bone. The assassin howled as Nightwing tried one last, final tactic.

The Talon couldn't be killed-they were undead, but their regeneration process could be prevented. Nightwing had seen this when his escrima stick had been stuck in has opponents chest. He removed his last weapon from his left gauntlet and got ready to strike. He brought up his fist and stunned the Talon, and then he swiftly swung the escrima stick up and rammed it into the warrior's eye socket. The other end of the escrima stick exploded out of the other side of the warriors head and Nightwings opponent went limp.

He was dead, but yet alive. Just not able to regenerate.

His sides heaving Nightwing called in, "Nightwing to Batcave, coming in. And I've got a complication."

Thank you please, please, please review! Critics welcome!


End file.
